Un amour non réciproque ?
by M'zelle Kiwii
Summary: Harry aime Hermione . Mais Hermione aime-t-elle Harry ? Voilà 3 ans qu'il le cache ...


Voilà ma première OS , j'en suis peu fière à vrai dire -' Mais bon ! J'espère quand même qu'elle vous plaira :D Je préviens juste que les personnage ne m'appartienne pas et aussi que c'est une OS sur le couple Hermione/Harry . Je sais .. Cette OS est courte -'

* * *

><p>Harry se réveilla se matin là , en ne s'imaginant pas que sa vie prendrais une toute autre tournure . Il ne pensait pas que le jeune fille qu'il aimait éperdument depuis maintenant plusieurs années allait enfin comprendre qu'elle l'aimait aussi . Il se leva en grommelant contre le réveil qui venait de lancer à l'autre bout de la piéce , se qui fis réveiller son meilleur ami , Ron Weasley , qui lui , pestait contre Harry , qui lui en voulait de l'avoir réveiller aussi brutalement . L'heureux destiné ne dis rien , et entra dans la salle de bain des dortoirs , fermant la porte derrière lui . Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche , alluma l'eau et laissa couler l'eau chaude sur sa peau douce et imberbe à certain endroit . Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes , il décida enfin de sortir de la douche , ne voulant pas être au retard au petit déjeuner , un noeud se forma au creux de son ventre rien que n'y pensant . Il respire un grand coup et enroula une serviette autours de sa fine taille du jeune adolescend de dis-sept ans , plus les années passés et plus Harry devenais un jeune beau et séduisant , et les filles gloussaient toutes les unes que les autres rien quand le voyant passer dans un couloir , mais lui , il n'en faisant aucunement intention . Il sortis de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers son armoire , Ron tant qu'a lui se précipita vers la salle de bain avant Seamus , ce qui fis sourire Harry . Il mis l'uniforme , au couleur des Griffondors , sa maison depuis maintenant sept ans et il en extrêmement fièr . Il attendis que son meilleur ami est finis de se préparé pour pouvoir aller prendre le petit déjeuner , et comme Harry se doutait , Ron c'étais très vite préparé pour non seulement remplir son estomac sur patte qui lui criait famine mais aussi rejoindre Hermione , sa petite amie depuis maintenant deux long mois .<p>

Ils arriva rapidement dans la grande salle où le petit déjeuner se déroulais chaque matin mais également les autres repas de la journée . Le noeud qu'Harry qui avait pris place au creux de son estomac et qu'il essayait par dessus tout d'oublier , s'implifa au croisement du regard d'Hermionne , sa meilleure amie depuis sept ans également . Parce que oui , la raison du noeud et aussi des papillons qui avait pris place dans le ventre d'Harry n'étais autre qu'Hermionne . Il avait su il y a maintenant trois ans , que les sentiments qu'il eprouvait pour elle , n'étais pas seulement de l'amitier mais un sentiment plus fort , appeler l'amour . Oui , il l'aimais et il s'en ai rendu compte au bal de noël en quatriéme année , quand il l'avais vu descendre ses escalier , habillait de cette robe et se sourire qui avait pris place de ses lèvres pleines et de couleur rouge , qui prenait place naturellement , qui ne demandait qu'a être embrasser . Ce jour là , pour lui , elle était tout simplement magnifique et son coeur n'avais pu s'empêcher de battre rapidement , et aussi que ses papillons qui avaient pris place à son bas ventre , de prendre leurs envole . Il avait su , oui , ce jour là qu'il l'aimais mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui avouer . Il avait toujours su qu'elle aimait Ron , et il n'en avait rien dit , au contraire il les avait poussé à s'avouer leurs sentiments , au détriment de souffrir et de laisser de temps à autre des perles d'eau salés , roulés sur ses joues quand il était seul et qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensait à _elle_ . Voilà maintenant trois ans qu'Harry aimait Hermionne en silence , qu'il rêve d'elle et qu'il rêve qu'un jour elle pourrait l'aimais comme lui l'aime . Mais il lui avouerait jamais , il préfére encore l'avoir comme meilleur amie que de la perdre pour toujours , en lui avouant son amour .

Il pris place au côtés de Ron et en face de sa Mione , qu'il aimait appeler dans ses plus profonde pensées . Il respire un grand coup et essaya de sourire naturellement , même si c'étais assez compliqué , en voyant son « Amour » en face de lui .

- Salut Mione . Dit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante

- Salut Harry , bien dormis ? Elle lui adressa un doux sourire , ce qui fis littéralement fondre Harry

- Heu .. Et bien .. Oui , très bien dormis merci .

Il soupire légèrement , se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ses émotions en face d'elle mais aussi a voix qui tremblait légèrement . Il se serva et entama sont petit déjeuner , en silence , mais également énervé en voyant les regards qu'Hermionne et Ron se lancaient . Il ferma pendant quelque secondes les yeux pour se calmer et c'est la douce voix de sa meilleur amie qu'il le sorta de ses pensées .

- Bon , il est temps d'aller en cours les garçons .

Je me lève en soupirant , n'ayant pas vraiment envie d'aller en cours , surtout en cours de potion en compagnie du très sinistre et austére professeur Rogue . Je grogne d'agacement rien quand n'y repensant , se disant qu'on aller encore avoir le droit à des enlévement de points où aussi à son humour froid et ironique . On arriva rapidement devant au cachots mais plus précisément devant sa salle de classe . Il s'adossa contre le mur et attendis le professeur , détaillant sa meilleur amie du coin de l'oeil , qui elle , était entrain de cajoler avec Ronald .

Le professeur Rogue , ou Le professeur aux cheveux gras , comme certain éléves aimaient l'appeller , arriva cinq minutes plus tard , le regard fusillant les éléves et froid , celui que les gens préférés éviter . Il odorna au éléves d'entrer . Harry pris place derrière Hermione , qui c'étais mis avec Parvatil , qui derrière celle-ci se trouvait Ron . Harry aimait se mettre derrière sa bien aimé , comme ça il pouvait admirait les traits fins et son sourire si tendre et doux .

Le cours commença rapidement , mais Harry n'était pas vraiment dedans , aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas de pratique mais plutôt du cours à l'écrit et à l'orale . Harry , pouvais alors , regardait Mione le temps qu'il voulait mais il n'avait pas remarqué que le professeur Rogue avait bien vu que le jeune Potter n'étais pas très intérressait au cours . Il eu un rictus moqueur et s'approcha doucement de lui , il s'arrêta à ses côté et toussa .

- Alors Monsieur Potter , on vous dérange ? Dit-il sous un ton totalement ironique

Harry sursauta à l'entend de son nom et jeta un regard furtive autours de lui avant de levé les yeux vers son professeur de potion . Il rougie , se sentant stupide tout d'un coup .

- Non .. non .. bien sur que non ..

Il souria finement mais le professeur lui retira 5 points pour ne pas avoir suivis le cours de l'heure . Le professeur libéra les éléves et Harry se précipita vers la sortie , gêné de s'être fait prendre par le professeur , mais surtout par celui de potion . Il se dirigea vers le cours suivant , celui de DCFM , en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis . Il parla de tout et de rien pendant tout le trajé et arrivait là-bas il entra directement , remarquant que leurs professeur était déjà là . Ils s'installa et le cours commença .

Midi , c'était enfin l'heure de manger , le ventre d'Harry n'avais pas arrêté de gargouillai au cours précédent , au cours de dévination , qu'Harry détestait au plus au point . Mais c'est surtout les prédictions qui n'avait ni queu ni tête , du professeur Trelawney . Arrivait à la grande salle , ils s'installa tous et commença à manger et c'est Ron qui entama la discussion , remetant sur le tapis se qui c'était passer en cours de potion .

- Alors Harry , que c'est-il passer en cours de potions ?

Il rougit et baisse les yeux , en y repensant . Il se mordilla légèrement la lèvre en essayant de trouver une réponse et vite . Il regarda son meilleur amie en souriant doucement .

- Oh c'est rien , j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées ..

- Mh .. Tu pensais à une fille ? Ron lui adressa un sourire malicieux , aimant le taquiner

- Bah .. heu .. Non non , je pensées .. Au match de Quidditch ! Dit-il précipitament

- Le match est dans un mois et tu en pense déjà ? Le rouquin lâcha un petit rire , pour accompagné sa remarque

- Bah .. Oui .

Ron haussa un sourcil en le regardant longuement mais haussa finalement les épaules en reprenant son déjeuner . Harry soupira discrétement de soulagament mais Hermione avait bien compris qu'Harry mentait , elle le regarda suspiceuse , se promettant de découvrir ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher . Harry se sentant observer , leva lentement les yeux vers Mione et plongea son regard dans le sien . Il aimait la couleur noisette de ses yeux , mais surtout ses iris légèrement dorés . Mais se qui surpris Harry , c'était que ce n'était pas lui pour une fois qu'il détourna le regard mais bien sa Mione , et en prime , ses joues priprent une couleurs rouges qui la rendait encore plus belle . Harry eu un sourire amusé mais il était aussi surpris , se disant que c'était surprenant venant d'elle , elle qui sortait avec Ron et qui ne rougissait qu'à ses paroles ou à ses gestes . Qu'elle ne rougissait jamais devant lui , qu'il était son meilleur ami depuis la première année et qu'elle n'avais aucune raison de rougir .

Le reste de la journée passa lentement au yeux d'Harry , à chaque cours , il était perdu dans ses plus profondes pensées ou il admirait Hermionne , en essayant quand même de rester discret . Il n'arrivait pas à l'enlever de sa tête , il ne faisait que pensées à _elle_ . Et il arrivait également de plus en plus de mal à se faire discret , il se faisait souvent prendre par les professeur où même par ses meilleurs amis quand il était ailleurs , dans son monde où il vivait heureux avec sa bien aimée et aussi qu'elle aimait , il savait qu'il devait arrêté , et que ça le faisait souffrir mais il continuait ._ Elle_ se doutait de quelque chose et Harry l'avait remarqué , il savait qu'elle le découvrait un jour où l'autre mais il essayait quand même de le gardait encore caché pendant un long moment , et si il le pouvait , toute sa vie , même si il devait en souffrir . C'était son bonheur avant le sien , et son bonheur , elle le trouvait avec Ron et ça il le savait alors il préférait rien ne lui dire et de souffrir en silence et dans son coin .

Il était maintenant 22h , et Harry n'était pas dans son dortoirs . Non , il était plutôt dans un des couloirs du château , qui menait vers la tour d'astronomie . Il aimait il y aller pour oubliait et aussi pour pleurait sans que personne ne sans n'apperçoive . Il était cachait sous sa cape d'invisibilité , et marchai d'un pas léger , sa baguette en main en cas où il en aurait besoin . Arrivait là-bas , il monta les marches 4 à 4 pour arrivait plus vite là haut , mais ce qu'Harry ne savait pas c'est qu'une autre personne avait eu la bonne idée de s'y rendre également . Il s'arrêta brusquement en _la_ voyant de dos , il se mordilla la lèvre et enleva doucement sa cape pour ensuite la poser sur le côté . Il s'approcha doucement d'_elle _, jusqu'à que sa main se pose sur son épaule .

- Hermione ? Chuchotat-il

Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui , en essayant de lui cacher les larmes qui avaient coulés le long de ses joues . Elle les essaya rapidement , d'un revers de la manche , avant de lui faire un petit sourire .

- Harry ? .. Que fais tu ici ? Sa voix était tremblante , et Harry l'avait remarqué .

- Oh et bien .. Je viens souvent ici , mais je savais pas que toi …

- Je .. Oui heu .. Je vais y aller .

Harry la rattrapa par le bras avant qu'elle est pu descendre une marche , il viens se postait ensuite devant elle . Il posa une main sur sa joue encore humide par les larmes et il la regarda avec un infine tendresse mais aussi en essayant de ne pas y transmettre son amour .

- Hey .. Pourquoi pleure tu Mione ?

- Oh c'est rien .. T'inquiéte pas ..

- Mione .. Je sais très bien que ça ne vas pas , dis moi ce qui se passe ..

- Elle le regarda pendant un petit moment , hésitant à lui dire la vérité , mais bon , il le saura aujourd'hui ou demain . Elle prend une grande respiration et se lança .

- J'ai quitté Ron . Elle avait dit cela d'un ton ferme , comme pour s'en débarrasser rapidement .

Harry fis un pas un arrière , du au choque de la nouvelle . Il pensait qu'ils étaient heureux tout les deux , mais il se demandais surtout pourquoi elle avait fais cela . Il le pris dans ses bras quand t'il la vit sanglottait .

- Chuut .. Calme toi Mione ..

- Je-je .. C'étais pas lui Harry ..

Le dis Harry , fronça les sourcils , ne comprenant pas le sens de sa phrase . Il pris Hermione par les épaules et se recula pour pouvoir la regardait .

- Que veux tu dire dans : « C'était pas lui .. » ?

- Et bien .. Que c'est pas lui que j'aime réellement ..

- Harry la regarda , incrédule . Il était heureux , parce qu'il se disait qu'il avait une petite chance pour l'avoir mais il était aussi triste car il s'avait que ce n'était pas lui , le bon , celui qu'elle aimait .

- Oh .. Et qui est ce ?

- Je-je .. Je sais pas si il faut que je te le dise …

Elle tourna la tête vers le ciel étoilés , en rougissant doucement . Harry continuait de la regardait mais enleva ses mains de ses épaules . Il se demandait qui pouvait être la personne qu'Hermione aimait réellement . Hermione elle , regardait les étoiles en se mordillant discrétement la lèvre inférieure . Elle voulait lui dire , mais elle avait peur . Et si il se mettait à rire , ou si il fuait . Non .. Elle ne lui dira pas , rien . Elle se tourna vers lui et elle lui souria légèrement , elle s'avanca vers lui et le pris doucement dans ses bras , nichant son visage dans le creux de son épaule .

Harry était gêné par la situation , il avait envie de lui criai qu'il l'aimait et de la serrait fortement dans ses bras , et puis l'embrasser , comme dans les film . Mais ils étaient pas dans un film , c'était bien la réalité et il fallait y faire face . Harry pris une grande respiration et pris le visage de la jeune brune en coupe , il la regarda dans les yeux pendant un petit moment avant de se jetait à l'eau et de déposé ses lèvres sur celle de sa bien aimé .

Hermione avait les yeux grand ouvert , surprise . Elle ne s'attendais pas à ça mais elle ne voulais pas non plus s'y détachait . Elle aimait le goût et la douceur des lèvres du brun , un goût sucrée , ce qu'elle adorait , c'était différend de celle de Ron . Elle chassa vite ses idées , elle ne devait pas comparé , ça ne se faisait pas . Elle ferma lentement les yeux , se laissant aller au baiser . Elle viens enrouler ses bras autours de son cou avant d'entrouvrir ses lèvres pour approfondir le baiser . Harry en profita pour introduire sa langue et venir chercher la sienne . Un balet sensuelle commença , le baiser n'était que passion et fièvre . Ils mirent finalement fin au baiser , pour pouvoir retrouver leurs souffle . Aucun des deux n'avait le courage de se regardait dans les yeux , ils avait tout les deux les yeux baisser vers le sol , le regardant avec une soudaine intérêt . Harry décida enfin de levais les yeux vers Hermione , il se mordit la lèvre , hésitant .

- Heu .. Hermione .. Faut que je te dise quelque chose ..

L'intéresser releva la tête et le regarda , un regard intérrogateur

Oui ? .. Sa voix tremblais , et elle avait peur de se qu'il pouvait lui dire

_" Et si il regretter ? Ah non .. Non non .. Il peux pas .. Calme toi Hermione .. "_ Pensa t-elle

- Voilà .. Heu .. Je-je .. Je t'aime !

Elle ouvrit les yeux en grand , comme des soucoupes . Pour être surprise , elle l'était . Mais ce qu'Harry ne savait pas c'est qu'elle l'aimait également , et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait quitter Ron . Maintenant qu'elle sachait que c'était réciproque , elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui sauter dans les bras et de le serrer fort contre elle , souriant de toute ses dents , heureuse et les yeux pitillant de bonbeur . Elle lui murmura donc à l'oreille , les trois mots qu'Harry attendait d'elle depuis maintenant trois longues années de souffrance et d'amour caché .

- Je t'aime aussi Harry .. Oh oui , je t'aime tellement .. Je suis tellement heureuse , je-je pensais pas que tu ressentais la même chose que moi .. je suis désolé , désolé de ne pas l'avoir compris avant . Mais je m'en doutais , je me doutais un peu que toi tu .. tu ressentait quelque chose pour moi ..

- Ah .. Oui ? Je-je .. J'étais pas très discret alors .. Il lâcha un petit rire nerveux .

- Oh ça non , tu ne l'étais pas !

Harry souria grandement et releva la tête pour récapturait les lèvres de son amour , il était heureux , il avait attendu ça depuis tellement longtemps et ne s'attendais pas à les entendre aujourd'hui . Il metta tout son amour et toute sa tendresse dans se baiser , toute les émotions y passer . Le bonheur , la joie et l'amour .. Oui , ils étaient heureux et il allait enfin pouvoir profitaient pleinement de leurs amour , un amour enfin réciproque .

Ron avait été surpris de cette nouvelle , mais il c'était vite remis et avait accepté leur amour . Il avait oublié Hermionne et il sortait maintenant avec Lavande .

La septiéme année finis , Harry avait demandé Hermione en mariage , qui elle avait accepté sans aucune hésitation . Deux mois plus tard , ils étaient mariés . Harry faisait des études d'aurors tandis qu'Hermione de médicomage .

Plusieurs années passérent et ils étaient toujours aussi amoureux , vivant maintenant avec leurs 3 enfant . Lily qui avait maintenant 12 ans , James qui lui en avait 8 et enfin la petite dernier qui s'appellait Nina , qui n'avait que 2 ans . Ils étaient heureux , ils avaient fondés la famille qu'ils rêvaient tant avec la personne qu'ils aimaient . Oui , la vie avait été juste avec eux . Ils pouvaient enfin vivre en paix , amoureux et tout simplement heureux et épanoui .

* * *

><p>Voilà voulou ! Alors je dèdicasse cette OS à Lu' [ Elle se reconnaîtra ;) ] J'espère qu'elle ta plu , mais bon .. Vas-y dis ! Dis qu'elle est nuuul ! Moi c'est ce que je pense à vrai dire . Bon ! Mais sinon j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire , mais je ferais surement une fiction prochainement , quand je serais prête et que j'aurais une idée en tête . Je sais aussi qu'elle est courte -' Mais j'avais pas trop d'idée en faite :$ [ Pardonne moi Lu' ]<p>

PS : SI VOUS TROUVEZ DES FAUTES , PREVENEZ MOI !

Be M'zelle Kiwii


End file.
